


Welcome to five nights in hell

by Alex_Schmidt9



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Schmidt9/pseuds/Alex_Schmidt9
Summary: Alex Schmidt the younger brother of Mike has started working the night shift at Freddy's when Mike was moved to the Day Shift. He had no idea what he was in for if he had known he would've never applied to it.On Hitus





	Welcome to five nights in hell

July 28, 2018 Camera entry number one

Hello my name is Alexander "Alex" Schmidt I am the younger twin brother of Michael "Mike" Schmidt. I am the former night guard for Freddy Fazebears Pizzeria I am now being trained to take over the pizzeria in a few months or so. But that is a story for another time this is my story of how I became a night guard and why. I took the night guard shift when my brother was moved to the day time shift afted his week as a night guard. Though first a litte bit of a background to this I was born in 1977 along with my twin Mike to loving parents. I do not remember much of but I do remember going to the pizzeria for birthdays. My favorite animatronic is Foxy along with my brother we would sit and listen to Foxy tell stories about his adventures on the high seas. We would go there every now and then not just for our birthdays any more either. In 1987 for our tenth birthday we celebrated it at pizzeria it was also the last birthday the two of us celebrated with our family together. I do not remember anything at all from that day besides what my brother told me he said a bully from a school picked me up and put me in foxy's mouth as a prank. It didn't  end well since I am now missing half my of my brain over what was suppose to be a prank. When I woke up in the hospital a month later the doctors were surprised since they were not expecting me to wake up at all. Here the narrator stops as he rubs his head under his hat he didn't like having to remember that but his brother wanted him to write this down. He goes back to talking to the camera as one of the animatronic's come into the room and stand behind him. I have no clue how I survived but my brother was happy to see that I was finally wake after a month in coma he didn't tell me why he was the only one there. I didn't learn that until I was home I was released from the hospital three weeks after I woke up. I learned that our mother was killed coming to the hospital in car accident coming to see him and their father blamed me for her death. Alex stops once more though this time to rub his the animatronic moves closer to hug him from behind and the viewer can see that it is Foxy. Though he looks new and repaired and is trying to comfort his lover. _I'm OK Foxy._ Foxy knows this is not true he picks up Alex and turns off the camera. The video ends there.

* * *

 

Foxy takes Alex to his cove and just so the two of could cuddle. It would be a rough couple of weeks just so he could recount everything. Eventually Alex cries himself to sleep he didn't want to have to do this just because they wanted everything he could remember in some sort of form. Though Mike did say that he would help him with this since he still had memory loss every now and then.

 


End file.
